A Red Red Rose
by mariks1andonly
Summary: Seto Kaiba is walking home from work when he saves a woman who is being chased by some mean men and then she comes to live with him so she care for his brother! WIll love form between the two? A SetoxSerenity fic! Chapter 14 is up!
1. The Romance starts

**One night Seto Kaiba the young and handsome CEO of Kaiba Corp was heading home from his office! He was walking because he had fired his limo driver the other day and really he much preferred to walk so he could think about things. When he reached a corner he heard a woman screaming! He stopped and looked around and out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl about the same age as he which was 17 running towards him being followed by two men! She ran into him and then hid behind him for comfort! The two men approached and they appeared to Seto to be drunk! He told them to leave her alone or they would have to answer to him!  
One of the two approached Seto and said to him "back off boy you do not know what you are dealing with here!" Seto said "yeah I do it is between you and this girl" So the other man started advancing toward Seto who swung his metal briefcase at the man and knocked him out cold! All the while the girl is thinking wow Seto Kaiba is saving and protecting me!  
Serenity's POV  
I was walking home after a couple of hours at the gym and I was hurrying home since it was getting late and I knew my brother would worry about me. Poor Joey I mean he really needs to get a girlfriend. Hmm maybe Mai Valentine would be the perfect girl for Joey I mean she would keep him on his toes and I think Joey has a crush on her! I will call her as soon as I get home! When I turned a corner to head down an alley way which was right near my home I ran into two men and they tried to get at me but I ran away from them! They were to fast but then I ran into Kaiba right here who is now protecting me! How will I ever repay him?  
Normal POV  
Seto had now knocked the last man out with his briefcase and then gave them a threat or two. He turned around and looked down at the girl since she was way shorter then him. He noticed that she had big brown eyes, long brown hair that went down to her waist and then he realized "this is Wheeler's sister Holy Shit she does not look a thing like the mutt but why am I feeling this way?" They were staring into eachother's eyes for maybe 5 minuets then Serenity was the one to break the silence! Uhh Kaiba thank you for saving me! I do not know what I would have done if you had not come along. Kaiba looked at her again and then gave her a grunt and then turned and walked away! She stared after him thinking " God he is so cute but also mysterious in some ways!" Then she turned around and headed for her home. Little did she know that there was someone in the shadows watching her.**

** Kaiba's POV**

**I have been standing here in the shadows for a while thinking about her! I know that she is Wheeler's sister but how could a girl like that be related to a mutt like him? I wonder should I follow her home? Something inside of me is saying follow her make sure she gets home alright! So I followed her and ended up here at this dump of an apartment. This is where she must live with her brother and their father? I wonder why I have never really heard of or seen their father? Okay she is home I am going to leave now and go home to Mokuba.**

** Normal POV**

**Well so now we are in Serenity's home and she is in her room on the phone with Mai. Maybe I can get her to go ask Joey out or get her to get Joey to ask her out! I mean I love Joey and all but he is just one big chicken! Oh hey Mai..........  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAH Cliff Hanger so what did you think? I will write more soon!**


	2. The toughts of love

One night Seto Kaiba the young and handsome CEO of Kaiba Corp was heading home from his office! He was walking because he had fired his limo driver the other day and really he much preferred to walk so he could think about things. When he reached a corner he heard a woman screaming! He stopped and looked around and out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl about the same age as he which was 17 running towards him being followed by two men! She ran into him and then hid behind him for comfort! The two men approached and they appeared to Seto to be drunk! He told them to leave her alone or they would have to answer to him!  
One of the two approached Seto and said to him "back off boy you do not know what you are dealing with here!" Seto said "yeah I do it is between you and this girl" So the other man started advancing toward Seto who swung his metal briefcase at the man and knocked him out cold! All the while the girl is thinking wow Seto Kaiba is saving and protecting me!  
Serenity's POV  
I was walking home after a couple of hours at the gym and I was hurrying home since it was getting late and I knew my brother would worry about me. Poor Joey I mean he really needs to get a girlfriend. Hmm maybe Mai Valentine would be the perfect girl for Joey I mean she would keep him on his toes and I think Joey has a crush on her! I will call her as soon as I get home! When I turned a corner to head down an alley way which was right near my home I ran into two men and they tried to get at me but I ran away from them! They were to fast but then I ran into Kaiba right here who is now protecting me! How will I ever repay him?  
Normal POV  
Seto had now knocked the last man out with his briefcase and then gave them a threat or two. He turned around and looked down at the girl since she was way shorter then him. He noticed that she had big brown eyes, long brown hair that went down to her waist and then he realized "this is Wheeler's sister Holy Shit she does not look a thing like the mutt but why am I feeling this way?"  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAH Cliff Hanger so what did you think? I will write more soon! 


	3. The job and the love

Alright well here is really the second chapter of my story since well this is my first and I kind of messed up! So yeah here you go sorry for the confusion!  
  
On hey Mai! Seren is that you? yeah it is Mai um I was wondering if well uhhh yeah get out with it already Seren I came kind of growing old here on the phone! Oh sorry about that Mai um here goes nothing do you have any feelings at all for my brother? Who? sorry Seren you have to speak up! DO YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS TOWARDS JOEY? Well ahh you kind of blew me away by that question well yeah I like to like the little weirdo none the less he makes me laugh! Mai that is not what I asked well um sorry I need to rephrase the question do you or do you not have lovey dovey feelings for Joey? Yes okay you happy? What was that Mai I did not here you YES okay I like the little numbskull! Wow that's cool Mai now that I know how you feel I wonder what Joey feels? Well there see it was not that hard Mai well I gotta go I have to talk to Joey about what he wants for dinner! Okay see ya Seren yeah bye Mai.  
  
KAIBA'S POV Here I am a business man I saw that my brother was put to bed and then I had a small meal and coffee made up for me while I am here working in my office! I am working to try and get her out of my head! Damn! Why can't I stop thinking about those eyes oh those sparkling, round, brown eyes? That long soft brown hair and those soft, luscious pink lips? Damn stop it brain focus on business! I wonder am I starting to fall in love with her? and if so does she feel the same? Wait what the hell am I saying she is the mutt's sister who just happens to be a friend of that so called king of Games! Well time to get her out of my mind I think! SIGH! My beautiful Serenity!  
So Serenity who were you talking ta? Oh I was just talking to Mai Joey and she told me that she really likes you and I mean likes you A LOT! Really she said dat? Wow I mean I have liked her for a long time! You have Joey? yeah of course I have sis! I think she is one of the most beautiful girls I know! and Joey Wheeler doesn't lie! Yeah okay Joey you made you point, you really should ask her out and get to know her a little better I mean I think you and her make a perfect couple and every one else agrees with me on it! Oh really every one agrees wid you on it? Well see you Seren I am going to find my self the girl of my dreams! Uh Seren yes Joey? Where's her apartment again?  
YU-GI'S POV  
Wow so Duke let me get this straight you really like Serenity uh huh and you want to ask her out uh huh well I do not see your problem I think Serenity likes you to! You do well the thing that I see as the problem is her brother the dog oops I mean Joey! I do not think he likes me very much so do you think that you could talk to him for me yug? Well okay I think he should be happy that some one likes his sister! An even if the guy is you Duke! Hey thanks yug now lets go find her brother!  
Well that is the end for this chapter hope you like it! Please review props to all who review! More will be added shortly! Do not worry! 


	4. The couples

**Umm hey Joey oh hey sis what are you doing up early? Well Joey I heard someone crying and well it sounded like you so I got up to check on you! Are you okay? Well Seren I am not it turns out that our father has run off with his stuff and with his friends and he has left us the apartment! Oh wow Joey what are we going to do now? Well sis I alreadys have a job but it turns out that they fired me this morning so I have no job to cover things. Well Joey I can get a small job on the side until you get one that will pay enough for the bills and things. Hey that's a great idea sis umm where's the paper sis lets take a look see! Well Joey I found one but it is a job at Kaiba Corp. Oh really what is the job for anywayz? A tudoring job for his little brother Mokuba and someone who can nake dinner in the evenings! Well I am not to happy about have ya work at Kaiba Corp with old moneybags but to get some money from a job that pays well right now will be great! You have my permission talk to Kaiba tomorrow at school k sis? Alright thanks big brother!  
Hey Seto you awake yet? PUNCH! Oww Mokie knock it off that hurt! Oh sorry big bro umm hey what happened you fell asleep in your office last night! I did? well I was up late working on some business stuff for the next dueling disk and I lost track of the time and pretty soon I'm out. Well you better hurry up and get changed for school and then you have to drop me off at school before you so do not forget. How could I forget Mokie? you remind me every day! Lets get going so if you'll excuse I will go and change. Have the driver bring my mustang out front I am going to drive it today! Alright Seto see you in a few.  
SETO'S POV  
Well that really went well I would never live it down if I told Mokuba that the reason I fell asleep in my office was because I could not stop thinking about her SIGH Serenity she is such an angle and I put that add in the paper in hopes to ensnare her to work here then maybe I could profess to her my feelings and hope that she would feel the same! Well gotta go Mokuba is waiting and also I do not want to be late for school! Where is my bottle of Brandy I need a quick swig to calm my nerves.  
  
At school Tea and Mai were talking about clothes when Serenity and Joey showed up in Joey's beat up old car. As soon as the car stopped Serenity hurried up to Mai and gave her a big hug and then whispered in her ear that Joey was thinking about asking her out! When Mai suddenly said yeah I know Seren your brother came over to my house this morning and started banging on the door! I thought he was going to break it down. When I answered the door he flung his arms around me and kissed me on the lips! I was so surprised and then he told me that he had loved me for ever and that I was the only girl for him! We are a couple now and thank you Seren for telling him. No problem Mai now if you'll excuse me I have to find Kaiba! K c'ya Seren!  
Now where is he Serenity thought? Aww there he is over by his car! Hey Kaiba as soon as Kaiba turned around he found himself being thrown to the ground with a girl right on top of him! When he opened his eyes he was looking directly into a pair of sparkling brown eyes. Umm sorry about that I tripped when I was running over to your car and well yeah! Humph get off of me Wheeler! Okay sorry about that! Umm I was wondering about that ad in the newspaper about Mokuba needing a tutor and needing someone to make dinner in the evenings? Well I am interested so just so you know I am an excellent student and I am a fantastic cook! I really need the money right now since our father left us and well I can not blame you if you do not want to hire me after I bowled you over like that! So yeah umm see you around Kaiba! As she turned to leave something grabbed her arm. Listen here I am offering to hire you on one condition you stay with us at the mansion except for weekends and holidays okay? Well that sounds reasonable and I am sure that my brother will be okay with it! Thank you so much Seto! C'ya oh by the way when would you like me to start? This evening I will come by your house around six thirty to pick you up! Alright bye! Did she just call me Seto? Well no matter my plan is working out beautifully and soon I will have my darling Serenity! Cliff hanger so how was it please let me know!**


	5. The job

Here we are at the house of the leading lady and her brother!  
"hey there Joey Serenity said as she walked through the door and into the apartment that she shared with her brother, umm I have something to tell you and promise that you won't get mad!"  
"okay Seren I promise not to get mad jest tell me what ya av ta say!"  
"alright well Joey I got a job babysitting and cooking dinner for my employer and his brother"  
"oh really that sounds neat umm who is the employer?"  
"well see this is the part that I think you will be mad at and before I tell you I just want you to know that the job pays well and that I have to live there were I am going to go work except for holidays and weekends so I will still be able to come and visit you!"  
"that sounds fine Seren now just tell me who your employer is umm Seto Kaiba"  
"WHAT THAT MONEYBAGS YOU ARE GOING TO WORK FOR HIM GOD THAT ARROGANT ASSHOLE WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"  
"Joey please calm down I took the job not because I like him or anything its just that we need the money and he knew about it plus he told me that he is at his work a lot and that Mokuba his brother whom I know you have met gets lonely plus he said that they needed a cook since he thought it right that they star eating healthier things okay!"  
"oh well in that case I will allow you sis but if he tries anything funny just let me know! Umm when are you going to start your new job?"  
"well Kaiba is picking me up here in two hours so I have to go get ready now umm do you want me to call you when I get there?"  
"sure thing sis umm I love ya! Ya know that right?"  
"yes I know that Joey and I love you to!"  
  
Kaiba's Pov  
"well here I am at my home waiting to go pick up wheeler's sister and bring her here to wok for us"  
"I can not believe that I am allowing a wheeler to come here into our home and work for us and touch or things and care for my little brother!"  
"well actually one of the reasons is that I think that I am falling in love with her but my question is why? She is wheeler's sister and yet oh she is so cute and sweet and just a perfect image of an angel"  
"my beloved Serenity soon you will be mine"  
  
"well that should cover it!"  
"hey there joey you will be fine won't you?"  
"yeah sure ding sis I am even going to give Mai a call and ask her out on a date!"  
"good for you Joey! Oh that must be Kaiba!" Screeeeeeech! Slam! Ding Dong!  
"ready to go wheeler?"  
"umm sure ahh Kaiba do you think that you could help lug my things to your car?"  
"ahh sure thing!"  
"well see ya sis and remember what I said okay?"  
"yeah sure thing joey Serenity said as she hopped into Kaiba's car"  
before they left Kaiba called out "see you mutt!"  
Joey then yelled at Kaiba to take care of his siter before turning around and heading back in the house.  
The tension inside of the car was rising and finally they just decided that Serenity would stay quiet and Kaiba would drive!  
As Kaiba drove Serenity thought about things and casually looked over at him and studied his features.  
She admitted to herself "Kaiba is actually quite hot! Good lord what am I going to do?" "if Joey found out he would be furious!"  
While he was driving Kaiba noticed that Serenity had been studying him for a while and in some ways he was kind of nervous about it! He then thought to himself "wow a girl has never made me nervous before! What are these fellings that are causing me to behave this way?"  
They finally approached their destination Kaiba Mansion as Serenity stepped out of the car all she could do was stand there and gape!  
Kaiba got out of the car and led Serenity inside to her new home..... 


	6. The CEO and the COOKLOVE!

As Serenity entered the big house but to her it was a place she gasped in aww and then she turned around and saw that Kaiba was coming up behind her talking on a cell phone. Serenity wondered "does this guy ever get off the phone he is just like a girl?" Kaiba then finished the call and looked over at Serenity and said in an icy tone  
"Wheeler are we going to stand here all day and gape? Or do you want me to show you your room?"  
"Ahh yeah umm I am right behind you, just lead the way!"  
"Ahh Kaiba if you don't mind me asking where is your brother Mokuba?"  
"he should be around here some... oph"  
"SETO YOUR HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"hi there Mokuba did you finish your homework?"  
Serenity was standing there watching this brotherly interaction and she saw for one of the first times a smile on Seto Kaiba's face. She was amazed by this since (knowing Kaiba you do not see a smile often but tee hee in my story in the next couple of chapters I will be having him smiling a lot)  
"oh hey there Serenity are you Seto's girlfriend now?"  
Both Seto and Serenity said together "NO WAY!"  
"well Mokuba why don't you come with us Kaiba was just going to show me my room since I am to live here and babysit you and then cook dinner and stuff!"  
At that the trio headed up the stairs and to the room that was right next to Seto's (alright bear with me I know that I am now somewhat calling Kaiba Seto but it just sounds so much cuter!)  
At the Game Shop  
There is a meeting going on between Joey, Mai, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Yugi, Yami(in spirit form), and Ryou and his hiarki Bakura (also in spirit form).  
There were talking about things like for instance Joey was talking to Tristan about Serenity and of course Tristan was DROOLING! Duke was talking to yugi about duel monsters/dungeon dice monsters. Tea and Mai were talking about clothes and also how Serenity is working for Kaiba and how that she may have a crush on him! (AWWWWWWWW HOW CCCCCUUUUUTTTTTEEEEE!)  
"well as I was saying Tristan Serenity is working for Kaiba and she is living there at his house or should I say Mansion! GRUMBLE!"  
"WHAT JOEY YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS!"  
  
SILENCE  
  
"well for one Tristan I did not tell you because one. I thought it was not that important and two. I knew you would blow up like this considering the fact that I know you and Duke both like my sista!"  
(see in my story Joey knows that both Duke and Tristan like his sister and he is cool with it!)  
BACK AT THE MANSION  
Serenity was busy putting away her things in her big and beautiful room which ahem was right next door to Seto's room! When there was a knock on the door!  
"Come in"  
"oh hey there Mokuba what can I do for you?"  
"well I was wondering if you could help me with some homework?"  
"sure thing umm why don't we go into the kitchen and we can study while I make dinner!"  
"sounds good! Umm Serenity what are you making for dinner?"  
"umm well I was thinking of having spaghetti and meatballs with some garlic bread and a salad and then for desert an angel food cake and strawberries and whipped cream for dessert!"  
"yum"  
"do you think that your brother will like it?"  
"yeah Seto will definitely love it!"  
"he will be working in his office this evening though!"  
"well I will bring him his dinner then!"  
"oh he will love that and also umm Serenity his birth is in 3 days and he is never very happy around that time so you could probably get him a gift and that would probably make him a little happier!"  
"Sure I will do that for your brother and just so you know my birthday is the day after his!"  
"wow I am going to tell Seto about this maybe he will get you a gift?"  
"I do not know Mokuba but lets not think of that know because we have to finish your homework and then you can help me with dinner!" "altight here is where I leave off for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next chapter is going to involve Seto and Serenity in a smooch!" Seto: "WHAT WAS THAT MARIKSONEANDONLY?" Mariksoneandonly: "ZOOM well I would tell you but you gotta catch me first nenenenenenh!" GOTTA GO TILL NEXT TIME" Seto: "GRR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" 


	7. The little wet duckling and the cold hea...

Mariksoneandonly: hey there guys yum strawberries! Ahh yeah now we are ready for the birthday party and the BIG kiss! Kaiba: what was that about there being a kiss between Serenity oops I mean Wheeler and me? I do not even like her! Mariksoneandonly: ohh that is so not true you like her and well there is no way that you can get out of this kiss! You called her Serenity! Kaiba: Grr when I get my hands on you I am going to squeeze the life out of you! Mariksoneandonly: you have to catch me first! Ahh yeah now on with the story!  
  
Serenity and Mokuba were in the big ass kitchen studying English and making the sauce for the spaghetti and meatballs that were for dinner. Mokuba then finished his homework and then while the pasta was boiling they discussed what to do for the private birthday party for them and Seto.  
"so Mokuba do you think that we should make him a special dinner and then a small reduced sugar cake for your sake and mine so that I do not get yelled at!"  
"yeah that sounds fine Serenity umm what should we get for him as gifts?"  
"well Mokuba I think we should each get him a gift!"  
"cool um Serenity can I ask you something?"  
"sure Mokuba anything just ask away!"  
"do you think if Seto were to have a crush on you and like you would you like him back?"  
"well I think so Mokuba I mean I really care about you and your brother! So yeah I guess that yeah I like him a lot!"  
"wow that is great Serenity I mean I can tell that you would be just perfect for each other"  
Seeing the worried expression on her face he said to her "oh don't worry I am not thinking of any ways to set you guys up I mean I think Seto likes you already and I mean really likes you!"  
"well then lets a point of going shopping on the next day or two for his gifts okay?"  
"yeah that sounds cool!"  
"well dinner is finished so lets eat then I will take some up to your brother!"  
"okay that sounds cool Serenity!"  
Later after they had finished dinner they ate their dessert and then Serenity got together a plate of dinner and a plate with a piece of cake on it, and a cup of coffee good strong coffee since she knew that that was the kind that Seto liked!"  
She went up to the office with the stuff on a tray along with a note of thanks for the job and knocked on the door!  
"enter"  
"hello there Kaiba I brought you dinner, dessert and coffee!"  
"you made this yourself?"  
"yes I did Kaiba like I told you I am a good cook and always have been!"  
"well I think that it is very good"  
"really?"  
"yes I do now for the dessert!"  
"I made cake!"  
"why you know that I do not allow my brother to have sugar because it makes him hyperactive!"  
"well it is reduced sugar but it still tastes the same and it does not make him hyperactive"  
"well I see what you mean it tastes very good and you got the right coffee to!"  
"well I will just collect everything and head out!"  
"good evening then to you Wheeler"  
"Kaiba please call me Serenity"  
"alright then Serenity and you can call me Seto"  
"Seto thanks for taking me in and giving me this job!"  
"your welcome"  
"umm where is the bathroom I would like to take a bath and get cleaned up for the evening and then go to sleep!"  
"down the hall past my room and the first down on the right!"  
"thanks"  
Serenity then headed down the hall to the bathroom. When she got in there she was amazed at everything I mean it was as big a s her room and maybe the living room in her apartment that she used to share with joey! She then took her bath and wow she enjoyed the jets that were installed in the tub!  
She then go tout of the tub and then grabbed the first towel that she saw and it was a dark blue fluffy towel!  
As she was walking out of the bathroom back down to her room she saw Seto walking down the hall towards her and she tried to turn around and run back to the bathroom but she was to late! Seto had seen her and was walking towards her with a smile on his face!  
"wow Serenity you look beautiful like that all wet and hey that's my towel but don't bother it looks better on you and you must enjoy the softness of it!"  
"ah thanks Seto but I will be getting to my room before I catch cold and I need to change!"  
But Seto blocked her escape and then he bent down to her and looked right into her eyes and then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss but something stopped him and he turned around to yell at whoever had disturbed them......  
Mariksoneandonly: well that is it for this chapter! What did you guys think I mean Seto is bound to kiss her in the next chapter! And who knows maybe there will be some love in the air that night!  
Kaiba: yummy these poptarts are good! Hey did I hear you correctly about the hot steamy kiss?  
Mariksoneandonly: yeah well love is in the air oh Shit I have to go if I want to live c'ya for now byes! 


	8. Dinner and a snuggle

Mariksoneandonly: alright I am back and no thanks to a certain someone who shall remain nameless cough Kaiba decided now! That he liked poptarts so I had to go out and buy more since I eat them for a snack and he ate them all! GRRRRR!  
Kaiba: well I cannot help it if I like them and anyways it was your fault for not having a large supply of them on hand!  
Mariksoneandonly: honeslty now you are acticing just like Yami!  
Yami: someone say my name?  
Mariksoneandonly: well yeahhhh no! Umm we were just talking!  
Yami: umm hey do I get to kiss Tea in this story?  
Mariksoneandonly: NO NOW WILL YOU LET ME CONTINUE THE STORY?  
Yami&Kaiba: yes mamm!  
Mariksoneandonly: good now to the story with no more interruptions! GLARE!  
  
Outside of Joey's apartment! All is going well for him and his date and may I add his date is Mai!  
"well Joey I have never had some much fun on a date! You know what you are quite the entertainer!"  
"well danks Mai I mean anyding fa you!"  
"ahhh you are so sweet! Kiss!"  
"wow you are a good kisser Mai!"  
  
"alright don't get cocky! Anywayz I have to go see you later Joey and thanks for the date maybe we could do it again another time?"  
"yeah dat would be cool Mai!"  
"sweet dreams Joey!"  
Yeah sweet dreams alright you gave Joey plenty to dream about tonight Mai!  
Alright now to our leading male and female! What have they been up to?  
Since there was no school the next day for all three of them Mokuba and Serenity decided to watch a video! So they were looking through the selection when Seto walked in wearing jeans and a white t shirt and oh my god someone was looking hot tonight! He then went over to them and asked what they were doing!  
"well big bro we are going to watch a movie want to join us?"  
"sure kiddo what are you guys going to watch?"  
"well I want to watch the new Peter Pan movie!"  
"how about you Serenity?"  
"sure Mokuba that sounds fine!"  
"well no thanks I actually have some work to do so yeah I will be going!"  
"Seto wait!"  
"darn it to late Serenity I tried to catch him but no luck!"  
"well that is okay Mokuba lets watch the movie with out him!"  
Well time went on and pretty soon the movie was over and both Serenity and Mokuba were fast asleep on the sofa Serenity on the bottom with Mokuba's head on her belly! Seto was headed downstairs and saw them and then he saw how beautiful and serene Serenity looked when she was asleep and then he realized that he was now really falling in love with her and how much he envied Mokuba right now!  
He was standing there when a thought came through his head! He decided to take Mokuba and put him to bed and then come back and curl up next to Serenity and sleep next to her! Brilliant!  
After Seto had put Mokuba to bed he went back down to the living room and curled up next to Serenity holding her tightly in his arms!  
Mariksoneandonly: hold on brief intermission so I can say love is definitely a cute moment SIGH! Now back to the story!  
As Seto was about to go to sleep he thought in his mind "sleep well my beautiful Serenity" Then he went to sleep!  
The next morning Serenity woke up and looked around she was not in her room but she was wonderfully warm and comfortable! She looked around and noticed that she was in the arms of Seto Kaiba and he was fast asleep right next to her! "What happened? Oh now I remember I was out here in the living room with Mokuba watching the new Peter Pan movie and then we must have fallen asleep! Seto then must of come out here and seen us then took Mokuba up to his room to put him to bed and then Seto must have come back down here and lay next to me! But why?"  
Seto stirred next to her and awoke. He then replied "oh your awake!"  
Serenity then curled up next to him and yawned again then fell asleep leaving a bewildered Seto but hey he was not going to pass up this opportunity and fell asleep once again with her in his arms!  
They then awoke sometime later to the sound of laughing and snapping of pictures!  
"aww Seto you look so cute there with Serenity! Stay like that for another shot!"  
"Mokuba your dead meat when I get a hold of you so now you better run for your life!"  
As they were doing this Serenity got up and then went to take a bath to wake up from her slumber and then she was going to make breakfast for them all if Seto had not killed Mokuba yet!  
CRASH!  
"now what did they do?" thought Serenity  
In came Seto all happy and proud and you know why because he got the camera away from Mokuba who was now hanging by a hanger in the hallway coat closet!  
"ha finally got the camera away from the little muchkin! Now what to do with it?"  
"well for starters you could go get your brother who by the way should not have been treated like that and then you can both come back here and have your breakfast that I made for you! Now go!"  
Seto was surprised I mean no one has ever yelled at him like that and then have him follow orders but what was making him feel this way? Was it Serenity?  
After the younger Kaiba was released they had breakfast and then Mokuba stayed behind so he and Serenity could finish off the plans for Seto's b-day party. Which by the way was just going to be Serenity, Mokuba and Seto! What are they up to? You will have to wait and see!  
  
Mariksoneandonly: ah that was a satisifying chapter if I do say so myself!  
  
Kaiba: when in the bloody hell do I get to kiss her?  
Mariksoneandonly: aww so now you are interested! AWW SETO HAS A CRUSH SETO HAS A CRUSH!  
Kaiba: Fuck I do not have a crush and all I want to know is when so I can get it over with and rest easier! Oops should not have said that at all!  
Yami: hey um I hope you don't mind but I clogged the toilet!  
Mariksoneandonly: bloody hell well you are one big idiot!  
Kaiba: bye guys I have to go restrain her or who knows what she may do to poor yami! Byes! 


	9. Suprises and love all in one day!

Mariksoneandonly: well hey there guys I am back for another chapter! Hey ouch! ( rubs head ) what was that for yami?  
  
Yami: well two things 1) you let Seto eat all the poptarts and 2) no love for me!  
  
Seto: God Yami get over yourself already! The mutt and I just happen to be the only ones that get girls in this story! So deal!  
  
Mariksoneandonly: hey there children um when are you going to be done bickering? CAUSE WELL I NEED TO WRITE MY CHAPTER! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami&Seto: FINE! ( Glare at eachother) GRR!!!  
  
At the home of Seto Kaiba.....  
  
Mokuba and Serenity are sitting at the café in the mall and are deciding what to do for Seto's b-day party.  
  
"hey thanks for working with me Seren on what to do for Seto's birthday. After what happened with you know who he has not stopped to celebrate his birthday. So I thought that maybe you could help me out!"  
  
"hey Mokie no problem. I mean if it were my brother I would want him to have a party even it is just a small one. So what do we have so far?"  
  
"well we start with dinner and then we have cake and blech sugar-free ice cream!"  
  
"you know that your brother does not like you having sugar because you get sugar high"  
  
"sigh I know but...."  
  
"Mokuba we better go get our gifts for your brother since his birthday is in a couple of days"  
  
"hey um Serenity I have to ask you a favor."  
  
"sure ah what can I do for ya Mokuba?"  
  
"well um Serenity since we are having a fancy dinner at home do you think you could wear a really pretty dress? I will wear something nice and I will even get my brother to wear something nice!"  
  
"ah okay Mokuba lets get looking for gifts and a new dress for me"  
  
"yeah lets get going"  
  
At Joey's house.....  
  
In dream world right now joey is dreaming of none other than Mai!  
  
"ahh Mai I love you so much! Will you marry me?"  
  
"hehe sure joey I love you so much ( smooch)  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
"ahh the stupid alarm clock! Now I have to get up and go to work at the Kame Game Shop all because I ran up my bill and gramps will get made at me"  
  
"YAWN! I was pulled out of a really good dream and there is not even my sister to make me breakfast grumble! Cereal again"  
  
"well okay now to go off to the shop to work for a few hours than maybe I can call Mai and ask her if she wants to go out again"  
  
He got up and then walked out of his apartment and then locked the door and then left to get in his car and drove off to the store and to a weird day!  
  
Back at the Kaiba Mansion Seto si trying to get some work done but was having trouble thinking because something was on his mind. What could it be?  
  
Seto's POV  
  
"here I am in my home office trying to get some work done! But somehow I can not get her off my mind."  
  
"I mean I swore that I would let no one enter my heart but my brother? So why am I being weak around her? Do I like her or do I just want to be nice to her cause she is watching my brother?"  
  
"GOD DAMNIT! What am I thinking? She is just a girl and a Wheeler to be exact! So why do I care?"  
  
Back at the mall  
  
Mokuba and Serenity where waking around with their already purchased gifts and were now trying to find a clothing store where Serenity could find a sexy outfit for Seto's birthday! Little did she know that Mokuba had something up his sleeve!  
  
"well here is my favorite clothing store Mokuba and it looks like they have some really cute and sexy dresses! Why don't we go in and you can help me pick out a dress and tell me what Seto will think!"  
  
"sure Serenity lets go and see what there is"  
  
"hey here is a dress Serenity mokuba said as he pointed to a light green silky dress with a droop neck and a slit up the side and had some sparkles and it was sleeveless."  
  
"well here is my size and well let me go try it on and if I like it then I will get it since the price is right and it goes well with my eyes!"  
  
"I suppose you picked it out because of my eyes?"  
  
"Yeah I did Serenity now go try it on"  
  
"alright be right back"  
  
While serenity was in the dressing room getting changed Mokuba was planning how he was going to get them alone together! He then figured it out just as Serenity walked out of the dressing room.  
  
She took Mokuba's breath away! The dress was just tight enough on her body to accentuate her figure and the color really went well with her eyes!  
"well Mokuba what do you think?"  
  
"Serenity you look beautiful! Get that dress!"  
  
"alright now just let me go change and then we will go and pay for the dress and go find a pair of shoes to match and then some accessories"  
  
"great I will just wait out here Serenity! I can not wait to see big brothers face when he sees you! I am so excited I can not wait"  
  
Serenity went and changed then she went and paid for the dress and then they went and found a pair of light baby green high heel shoes and then she found a beautiful necklace and a sparkly green hair clip! They then went home with their purchases!  
  
When they got home Seto was in the kitchen eating a sandwich and saw them heading up the stairs and saw Serenity carrying a big heavy package and some small ones and even Mokuba was carrying a bag. When they saw him they scurried up the stairs and he heard their bedroom doors up and close with slams!  
  
"now what are they up to?"  
  
"I wonder does it have to do with my birthday which is in a couple of days? Well who knows but I will find out in a couple of days"  
  
At the Kame Game Shop Joey was busy putting card packets away on the shelves and yugi was busy sweeping the floor of the shop when his grandfather came in and said that joey was done for the day and he could leave.  
  
"danks a hey yug ya want ta go to da mall and get some pizza?"  
  
"sure just let me ask grandpa and then we can go"  
  
"hey grandpa um joey asked me if I wanted to go to the mall and grab some pizza is that okay?"  
  
"sure yugi just be back by 9:00 okay!"  
  
"sure thing grandpa I'm coming joey!"  
  
Back at the mansion Seto is in his office trying to work when there is a knock on the door.  
  
"come in"  
  
"hey um Seto about your birthday in two days we are going to have a nice dinner here and then we are going to have cake and then presents"  
  
"sure thing Mokuba I will be here what is the attire for this occasion?"  
  
"ah dressy cause I am having a French chef coming in and making us the dinner and the cake and sugar- free ice cream"  
  
"alright and what time will this be? 7:30 is that okay?"  
  
"yeah sure kiddo now let me get back to work"  
  
"alright then Seto bye"  
  
At the mall in the food court in the pizza place and joey and yugi and sitting there at the table enjoying their pizza and discussing things.  
  
"well joey how does it fell working for once?"  
  
"alright yug leave me alone"  
  
"sorry joey anyways w have to be getting back it is almost 9 and you know how grandpa gets"  
  
"alright lets get going yug and plus I have a date with Mai tomorrow so I need to get my sleep! Ya know?"  
  
"sure joey lets go now"  
  
Joey and yugi headed home and went to bed to get ready for another day full of surprises and more work!  
  
Mariksoneandonly: well guys another chapter finished and don't worry the next chapter seto and serenity kiss!  
  
Seto: really we do? It took you long enough!  
  
Mariksoneandonly: alright already get off my back!  
  
Seto: well I would rather be on your stomach! ( licks lips)  
  
Mariksoneandonly: God you are so disturbing! You make me sick!  
  
Yami: what is going on?  
  
Mariksoneandonly: Yami he just said that he would rather be on my stomach and you know what that means!  
  
Yami: God Seto don't be so perverted you know! Don't you know how to respect a lady?  
  
Mariksoneandonly: thank you Yami Smack! Your wonderful! Seto you are just terrible!  
  
Seto: whatever I am off to eat more poptarts!  
  
Mariksoneandonly: well guys here is another chapter completed and 8 pages phew that is a lot! Well look for another chapter soon! 


	10. The Big Party and the kiss

Mariksoneandonly: hey there guys sorry for the delay in writing my next chapter! So um yeah here you go!  
  
Seto Kaiba: yeah do I finally get to kiss the little girl ( swoons)  
  
Mariksoneandonly: yeah alright you do! God you are so annoying!  
  
Yami: hey do not call my pal annoying cause when you do you are insulting me as well BABE!  
  
Mariksoneandonly: God you guys are sick!  
  
YamiandSeto: EWW!! GROSS!!!  
  
Mariksoneandonly: what you mean you guys are not together?  
  
YamiandSeto: NO WAY!!!  
  
Yami: I like you Mariksoneandonly!  
  
Mariksoneandonly: well sorry but after you called me babe oh excuse me BABE! That did it for me!  
  
Seto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ( chokes on cereal)  
  
Yami: oh shut the hell up you pathetic ass hole!!!  
  
Seto: what did you call me midget?  
  
Yami: ( takes off running) and yells Mariksoneandonly call 911!  
  
Mariksoneandonly: well guys I have to go and protect yami from Seto again! And well heheheh here is the new chapter that I promised you! BYES!!!  
  
At the Kame Game Shop  
  
"well joey here is the way to do the problem but I can just not believe you do not know how to do simple addition and subtraction of these fraction problems! ( sighs)"  
  
"whats da problem yug? I mean so what if I don't understand it!"  
  
"Joey even Tristan understands it and well to tell you the truth that is amazing"  
  
"hey yug ya know I have my pride and well yur my friend and well HELP ME!!!!!"  
  
"(knock knock) hey there anyone there?"  
  
"oh hey there Tea come on in Yugi and Joey are in the back"  
  
"thanks Mr.Mouto!"  
  
"hey there guys um have you finished the math homework?"  
  
"yeah I did Tea but I think Joey is having some issues!"  
  
"what are you having issues with Joey?"  
  
"well Tea umm I can not get these problems!"  
  
"well Joey lets see what I can do to help you out! Here let me see your book!"  
  
Joey hands Tea his book and she looks over it! Then turns to him to begin the help!  
  
"hey danks for the help Tea I really needed it."  
  
"no problem Joey. Hey now that we are done what do you say to going to a movie?"  
  
"both yugi and joey in unison SURE"  
  
"hey guys let me just go tell grandpa and then grab my money and then we will head out"  
  
"hey grandpa is it okay if Tea, Joey and I went out to see a movie?"  
  
"sure yugi just make sure you are back by ten!"  
  
"thanks grandpa see you later!"  
  
_yugi where are we going?  
_  
_yami we are going to the movies with joey and Tea!  
  
oh um hey yugi where is serenity? I have not seen her all week  
  
well yami she is living with Kaiba at his mansion because she is taking care of Mokuba  
  
oh that's cool um hey yugi do you think I could take over for a while I wish to speak with Tea about something  
oh sure Yami! Just make sure to keep in touch with me and tell me when you want to switch back!  
  
sure  
_  
They switch and now it is Yami Yugi who by the way is so totally hot!!!! ( Oh sorry back to the story!!!!  
  
At the Kaiba Mansion our leading lady and Mokuba are setting up for Seto's birthday party that hehehehehe he does not know about!  
  
"okay Serenity there we are all set now Seto comes home in 3 hours so we have plenty of time to get ready!"  
  
"okay mokuba I am going to go have a bath and then do my hair and makeup and then wait a while to put on my dress and shoes!"  
  
"Seto is going to love the gifts we got him and well his jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you in that dress!"

"(blushes) aww thanks Mokuba you are a really sweet kid!"  
  
"hey thanks Seren well we better get ready because Seto will be home sooner then we think....."  
  
"Seren where did you go?"  
  
SLAM!!!!!!!  
  
"drat she beat me to the bathroom, well luckily for me there is more then one bathroom in this house"  
  
"MOKUBA"  
  
"yeah serenity what is it?"  
  
"how do you work the faucet for the bathtub again? I have only used the one for the shower and well I do not remember"  
  
"alright hold on I'll be right there"  
  
Mokuba walks into the bathroom and immediately blushes at the sight that is before his eyes. Serenity is standing before him in a shirt! It is big on her so it drapes down to just above her knees. Mokuba reels himself back to reality when he realizes that Serenity was trying to get his attention........  
  
"Mokuba? Hello is anyone home? And if there is can you help me with the bathtub?"  
  
"aww sure Serenity here we go, now when you are done just turn the knobs this way"  
  
"alright I get it now thanks Mokie"  
  
"no prob BYE!!!"  
  
Takes a mad dash out into the hall and then heads off for another bathroom to take a shower and to try and calm himself down.  
  
Mean while at Kaiba Corp Seto is working on his latest invention The Virtual World Portal 3000. This machine will allow duelists to go into the world and then battle the monsters! If they are successful they are granted a reward in the game which is a rare card of not then they have to forfit a rare card just like in his battlecity tournament which he would rather not think about anymore. But something is clouding up his thoughts......  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!"  
  
"why can I not get her out of my head? Well since there is no way there is only one thing that I can do and that is this evening I am telling Serenity that I love her and I want her always by my side! For she has made me a better person"  
  
Speaking into the intercom....  
  
"Get me my limo right now and tell him to meet out at the front of the building in 3 minuets I have an important errand to run"  
  
"yes Mr. Kaiba right away sir"  
  
Back at the Mansion Serenity is in her room getting ready.....  
  
"well I hope Seto enjoys this little party. God I am nervous though well not if he will like the gifts or the food but his reaction to my outfit! I know Mokuba said that his jaw would hit the floor but who knows maybe he will hate it!"  
  
She then sat down at her mirror and applied her makeup which consisted of a smoky brown color of eye shadow followed by a little shimmer powder and a dark almost burgundy shade of lipstick followed by mascara on her eye lashes to accentuate her eyes. All in all she looked HOT!!! She then fixed her hair a bit more by applying the hair clip she had bought earlier that day and in doing so her hair which she had curled was allowed to cascade down her back. She put on her dress and shoes then took a look in the mirror!  
  
"wow Joey would kill me if he saw me dressed like this, I just hope Seto likes it as well!"  
"my neck seems so bare if only I had a necklace or bought one today that worked with this dress but I never found one. Oh well I will have to make due"  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Mokuba Serenity I am home! Hey anyone around?"  
  
Seto climbed the stairs and saw that Serenity's door was closed and well he did not want to open it and look around for fear Serenity may be changing or something. (AWW HOW CUTE A GENTLEMAN HE MAKES!!) (receives many death glares from the audience) (sweatdrops) Mariksoneandonly: alright sorry back to the story! Sheesh"  
  
He heads to Mokuba's room....  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"he little bro you in there?"

"yeah Seto hold on I will be right there"  
  
Opens up the door...  
  
"hey there Seto um what do you have there in your hand?"  
  
"(blushes) It is a gift for Serenity, here let me show you"  
  
Opens up the box and it is a necklace. Not just any necklace it is a diamond necklace and in the center is a big emerald teardrop!  
  
"wow Seto that is beautiful Serenity will love it"  
  
"you really think so (blushes madly again) I got it for her to show how much I love her and well it matches her eyes"  
  
"aww Seto that is sweet! She will love it"  
  
"okay little bro what is the plan for this evening?"  
  
"well Seto you should go downstairs with me and wait in the living room and Serenity will be down in a minuet then we will go have dinner in the dining room and then we will have cake and then gifts!"  
  
"alright then lead the way!"  
  
"alright then here goes nothing, I hope he likes how I look"  
  
She then headed downstairs to the two boys waiting in the living room. She held her breath!  
  
"hello Seto"  
  
Seto turned around and just like his brother had said his jaw dropped and well need I say more?  
  
"wow Serenity you look great (who am I kidding I have never wanted her more, bad Seto keep calm)"  
  
"told you Serenity, well shall we head into dinner?"

"sure Mokuba"  
  
Seto offered Serenity his arm and she took it and blushed the deepest shade of red.  
  
"you look very beautiful tonight Serenity"  
  
"thanks Seto you look good to (blushing) happy birthday"  
  
They entered the dining room and Seto sat at the head of the table with Serenity on his right and Mokuba on his left. They had a very nice dinner and then they sang happy birthday to Seto and had cake. They were just heading into the living room to open gifts when Seto's cell phone rang he answered it and then said that he had to take care of some business and then ran up the stairs to his home office.  
  
Serenity and Mokuba decided to watch a movie while they waited.  
  
Much later.....  
  
"well the movie is over and Mokuba is asleep and Seto is still not back, well I think that I will leave Mokuba here on the couch and take my gift up to Seto's office and see how he is doing"  
  
In his office Seto is working away on his computer sipping a cup of coffee when a knock on the door interrupted him.  
  
"come in"  
  
"um Seto it is me Serenity and well um I have your birthday gift from me to give you"  
  
"oh well bring it over here and let's see what I got"  
  
He unwrapped the gift and stared in aw at the gift before him. It was a Blue eyes white dragon card deck holder with diamonds for eyes and on the back inscribed with silver lettering the box belongs to Seto Kaiba. He was speechless.  
  
"well Seto do you like it?"

"Serenity I love it thank you so much"  
  
He got up and walked over to her and taking her in his big strong arms he tilted her face up and he brought his lips to her soft silky ones. It was a slow and passionate kiss full of feeling and love. She opened her mouth a bit and granted him passage and wow did he love the taste of her!  
  
"wow she tastes like peaches and cream! I can not get enough!"  
  
Well soon the couple had to part for air but they were still in each others embrace. Seto then stepped away and pulled out of his pocket the box in which the necklace he had bought her was.  
  
"Serenity I also have a gift for you"  
  
"Seto what is it?"  
  
"here let me show you, ( he opens the box and it shimmers and sparkles)"

"oh my God Seto it is beautiful! Thank you so much"  
  
"here let me put it on for you"  
  
After he put the necklace on he leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips again and then said he had to tell her something.  
  
"Serenity I have to tell you something, ah here goes nothing, Serenity I love you and well I want you to be by my side at all times, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"wow Seto I love you to and yes I will most definitely be your girlfriend"  
  
They then hug each other and then have another kiss and head downstairs to clean up and put Mokuba to bed. What started out as a day when neither of them thought they would ever get their fellings out turned in to something special for the both of them.  
  
Mariksoneandonly: there I did it! Here is your chapter where they kiss but do not worry there are still more chapters to come. But probably not for a week since I leave on Sunday for Central Washington University for a week!  
  
Yami: hey you better not meet any boys while you are gone!  
  
Mariksoneandonly: what are you going to do send them to the shadow realm?  
  
Yami: yeah I would nobody lays a hand on my girl!  
  
Seto: shut the hell up I am trying to do some work here!  
  
Serenity: oh so our kisses just meant nothing to you! Ass Hole! (storms off)  
  
Seto: Serenity baby hold on don't go! (runs off to catch her)  
  
Mariksoneandonly: (sigh) you know what yami? We could make our own tv show and you know what we would call it?  
  
Yami: No!  
  
Mariksoneandonly: the Young and the Restless Seto and Serenity Style!  
  
Yami: hahahahahah funny not!  
  
Mariksoneandonly: what ever I am out of here! (storms out if the room really miffed)  
  
Yami: women I just do not understand them and probably never will! BYE GUYS AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Their first date and the gift

Mariksoneandonly: hey there guys here is the next chapter! Thanks to all those who sent me reviews! Kudos to all of you.  
  
Yami: ladies your dream guys have arrived  
  
Seto: yami I think those tight leather pants have gone and cut off the circulation to your brain so you can not think clearly!  
  
Yami: oh this from the guy who always wears trench coats? And buckles on his arms and legs?  
  
Seto: well you only say that because you have no style and you are short  
  
Mariksoneandonly: GUYS!!!! Hey I need to do the new chapter, can you bitches go argue some place else?  
  
Yami: look what you did  
  
Seto: ME?  
  
Mariksoneandonly: MEN! Anywayz guys here is the next chapter! Enjoy.  
  
At the Wheeler's House  
  
Ring Ring Ring...  
  
"hello Joey speaking"  
  
"hey there Joey it's Serenity how have you been?"  
  
"a fine sis um so hows Kaiba been treatin ya?"  
  
"fine Joey a hey um Joey I have to go this was only a short call because I am going out to dinner with Mokuba since Seto I mean Kaiba is at work still and well there is....."  
  
"SERENITY DID YOU JUST SAY SETO?"  
  
"(sweatdrops) ah yeah I did joey that was just an accident though! Hehehe"  
  
"alright (gives a suspicious look over the phone) well if he gives you any trouble then well just let us know and Tristan Duke and I will come out and beat him up for you!"  
  
"well thanks joey but ah I have to go I'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
"alright bye sis"  
  
"bye joey"  
  
Click....  
  
Now at the mansion Seto is getting ready to take Serenity on their first ever date and well for an all powerful CEO he is well rather nervous about the whole thing.  
  
"aww come on out Seto you look great!"  
  
"shush Mokuba I am only wearing my favorite trench coat and the buckles and the tight black t-shirt and my favorite ultra expensive colone"  
  
I am drooling right now! Aww and do not worry he is not all about the clothes all the time through the story so have no fear! Now back to the story after receiving death glares from the audience and shudders  
  
"well finish getting ready and then head down and I will go see if Serenity is ready to go"  
  
"alright, but knock first you can not come barging in on her like you do on me every so often okay?"  
  
"hey do not worry big brother I will be very careful"  
  
heads down the hall to Serenity's room which is well okay right next to Seto's room on that side of the hall!  
  
Knock Knock Knock.....  
  
"who is it?"  
  
"hey Serenity it is me Mokuba are you almost ready?"  
  
"yeah I am just putting on my shoes come on in the door is open!"  
  
"okay um hey Serenity can I ask you a question?"  
  
"sure Mokuba what is it"  
  
"ah how much do you like my brother?"  
  
"well I like your brother a lot I mean even when I saw him as a cold solid person I knew there was a person deep down under that mask who was really a kind and gentle caring man"  
  
"how did you always see that?"  
  
"oh Seto you scared us"  
  
"sorry now can you answer my question"  
  
"I always saw that when you were around your brother you let down the shield and I saw how kind you were! Well a couple of times you helped me out and that always gave me hope in seeing you one day smile and at first I really just thought of my feelings as friend feelings but now I see that I have truly loved and cared for you all this time and nothing will ever change that and also I care for Mokuba probably not as much as you but it is all the same! I love you Seto Kaiba"  
  
"wow um hey Mokuba Serenity and I are going to go to my room for a minuet and then we are heading out to dinner and will be back around 11 okay?"  
  
"sure see ya guys I am off downstairs to play some video games"  
  
After they saw that he was down the stairs and out of sight they went to Seto's room where he locked the door and sat down on the bed next to Serenity.  
  
"Seto I..... But she was cut off by smooth lips covering her own and he led her into one passionate kiss after the other and pretty soon they had to break apart for air"  
  
"Serenity I love you to"  
  
"oh Seto you do I am so happy I could just.... She lunged herself into his arms and gives him a big kiss"  
  
"well Serenity you look beautiful as always shall we head out to dinner?"  
  
"yes lets"  
  
Seto offered her his arm and they headed down the stair case and out to the waiting limo and off into the night.  
  
Mariksoneandonly: well this chapter is done, I hope you like it!  
  
Yami: yeah I mean does anything happen with Tea and I?  
  
Mariksoneandonly: alright alright, hey I thought you loved me? SOBS you beast! SLAM!!  
  
Yami: WAIT  
  
Seto: well that concludes todays episode of the young and the stupid! See you next time for the new chapter! BYES 


	12. The unexpected house gift and candleligh...

Mariksoneandonly: hey there guys here is my next chapter I know you guys have been waiting for my next few chapters! So here is another one!

Yami: hey mariksoneandonly what do you think of my new look?

Seto: well if I were her I would laugh at you! I think you look ridiculous!

Mariksoneandonly: God Seto do you have to be so mean? I think he looks hot.

Seto: whatever, hey um have any of you seen Serenity I have been looking all over for her.

Mariksoneandonly: well I would not blame her if she never wanted to speak to you again.

Seto: what are you talking about?

Mariksoneandonly: well for one you made it seem like your first kiss did not mean anything to you and well to tell you the truth it meant something to her! JERK!!!!! (storms off)

Yami: I will go talk to her and well Seto don't go looking for Serenity right now, give her sometime and she will probably come around alright?

Seto: whatever

Yami: now to the story.....

Seto and Serenity are riding in the limo to the restaurant that is a surprise for Serenity. All Seto had told her to do was dress nice.

Serenity had cuddled up to Seto and was playing with his hair while he was thinking.

"hmm she said that she loved me and well I told her the same thing I want her to be by my side at all times and well what sort of gift shall I get her to show her that I care for her? Aww I know what I'll get her..."

He was cut off by Serenity crawling onto his lap and then planting a kiss on his lips and cuddling up against his chest and falling asleep.

"Serenity we are going to be to the destination in two minuets what are you doing?"

"well I was cold and also I just thought that you were so deep in thought that you needed to be pulled out of it"

"oh really he said (planting a kiss on her forehead) I did need the distraction and a good thing to since we are here"

"we are here now (pouts)"

"alright now close your eyes and I will lead you out!"

"Seto please do not keep me in suspense"

"alright miss impatient we here, you can look"

Seto uncovered her eyes and stepped back to let her look.

"Oh my God it is beautiful! ( starts to tear up) how did I loved the ocean?"

"well you are always asking if we can go and you always draw pictures of it so yeah that is how I figured it out"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you ( throws her arms him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) you are sweet to me, God I love you"

HAHAHAHAHAHA you thought I would always have them kissing on the lips well you were wrong! HAHAHAHA I fooled you. Receives a thump on the head from Seto. "Continue the story!" Alright fine Seto no need to get huffy about it I will okay? "yeah I am happy" Now back to the story!

The couple walked to the table set up on the beach and surrounded by candles on poles with roses wrapped around the poles!

"oh Seto thank you I mean this is so romantic"

"well Serenity I have a gift for you ( he takes the box out of his pocket and hands it to Serenity)"

"( she opens the box and gasps) oh Seto this is one of the most beautiful rings ever!"

It was a hear shaped yellow diamond with the words to Serenity whom I love with all my heart Seto Kaiba inscribed on the side of the ring.

"Serenity this is a promise ring, and I want you to promise me that you will never leave my side, I need you, I want you, I love you and I always want to take care of you"

"oh Seto I love you so much, and yes I will always be at your side and I will love you with all my heart as well!"

Seto then put the ring on her ring finger and then they kissed ( A long slow passionate kiss)"

Then the waiter that seto had hired came over and asked if they were ready to order.

"yes I think we are um Serenity do you want to split a dish of something?"

"sure seto um how about we split a plate of fettuccini Alfredo it is like my favorite pasta dish"

"sure"

"can I get you anything to drink?"

"I will have a cup of coffee and you Serenity?"

"I will have a diet coke with a lemon twist"

"but of course, be right back"

"oh Seto I can not thank you enough this night is so special and well you are just the most wonderful man in the world, I am so happy"

"here you are a coffee for the gentleman and a diet coke with a lemon twist for the lady and here is your food as well, enjoy"

They began to eat and talk about many things under the stars.

Now over to Mai's house were there is a bit of a party going on there as well.

"Joey would please leave now, I understand that you feel all alone and everything with Serenity living at Kaiba's but there is no reason to be all sad and depressed now go away so I can get my beauty sleep"

"but Mai I hate going home and seeing no one there to greet me and then say that dinner is all ready and then have them be there when I go of ta bed and then make sure I get up in time to go to work, please let me stay I just hafta be around someone and not an empty house"

"alright already God Joseph you do not have to use the sad puppy dog eyes you can sleep on the sofa here in the living room but only for tonight, is that understood?"

"yes Mai, Goodnight and thanks again"

"no problem Joseph, now go to sleep"

"yeah oh and Mai"

"yeah"

"stop calling me Joseph, only my mom ever did that and well lets just say I still hate her guts for splitting Serenity and I apart"

"sorry now goodnight Joey"

"sweet dreams mai ( gives a big yawn and then falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow"

Mai then shuts off the light and sighs

"he is so cute when he sleeps he looks just like a child"

Then she heads upstairs oblivious to the fact that joey had no idea that his sis and Kaiba the man he hates the most are going out and well things might just get more serious.

Mariksoneandonly: cliff hanger BWAHAHAHAHAHA you will have to stay tuned for the next chapter.

Yami: wow you sounded like Marik just then, that was creepy (shudders)

Mariksoneandonly: oh baby I am so sorry I mean Marik sounds more deranged and psychotic then what I just did!

Seto: so you two are back together again aww how sickening

Yami: well you did give Serenity a ring and well allow me to say aww how sickening can you (emphasis on YOU) get?

Seto: allow me to show you ( waves his fist at yami)

Mariksoneandonly: GUYS if you do recall look at my user name, it says Mariksoneandonly so ahem yami if you do not stop this little girl bitching with Seto I will have to go with Marik!

Marik: YES I may just win one over the pharoh!

Yami: you ass hole come here I will teach you a lesson for going after my woman!

Mariksoneandonly: well at least I got him to stop fighting with you and now he is fighting with Marik over me but hey that is sweet!

Seto: yep hey do you want to go get some icecream? Serenity just made some!

Mariksoneandonly: sure ahh hey do you think we should stop them?

Me and Seto together: NAH!

Mariksoneandonly: well stick around for the next chapter guys I have to go now before my ice cream melts! See ya next time! BYES


	13. SORRY!

Mariks1andonly: hey there guys sorry that it has been so long sense I have last updated any of my stories I hope none of you are mad at me! (cowers) anyways I am studying for a major history test which is next week Monday so I probably will have new chapters for each of my stories by then! Again sorry for the delay and I hope that you continue to read and review my stories! BYES!


	14. The Proposal

Mariks1andonly: ta dah! Here is the next chapter Sorry for the delay!

leaving the restaurant

"so Serenity did you like the restaurant?" thinks please let her have liked it

Serenity looked over to see a worried look on Seto's face she giggles "of course I loved it Seto and being with there with you made it even more special"

Seto sighed with relief "well Serenity the night is not over yet"

"really what is there left to do?"

Seto then pulls her to the limo "now shut your eyes"

Serenity sighs "alright"

Before he got in the limo he made a quick call to mokuba.

On the Phone

"mokuba I am on the way to the garden with Serenity is everything ready?"

"wow so how was the dinner and everything?"

Seto could tell already that Mokuba had had way to much sugar for the evening and restrained his anger since he did not have the time for a lecture on when not to eat a lot of sugar and this was one of those times. "yes Mokuba the dinner went great and she loved it, now is everything ready?"

CRASH!

Seto growls "MOKUBA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Mokuba's voice on the other end of the phone piped up "of course I am listening to you big brother, and yes everything is ready for you guys when you get here"

sighs "thank God, oh and Mokuba"

gulps "yeah seto?"

"when I get home you are in big trouble for your latest sugar eating extravaganza"

Mokuba gulps "alright Seto, so when you reach the house give me a quick call via your cell phone and I will turn the things on for you guys!"

"alright Mokuba and STAY OUT OF ANYTHING THAT IS SUGAR"

"you got it" hangs up the phone

At Joey's House

SNORES "I want that slice of pizza give it back to me" tries to reach for the imaginary pizza and falls out of bed

"ah nuts I thought that it was real pizza, hmm maybe it shows that I need a snack"

hops up off the floor and makes his way to the kitchen past Serenity's room

"hey seren you home?"

opens the door and sees a note laying on the dresser picks it up and reads it

_Dear Big Brother,_

_I have gone to stay at Tea's for the night I will probably be back by noon tomorrow since we also plan to go shop! There is some stew that I made earlier today in the fridge in case you get hungry. See you soon! Oh and by the way I took my cell phone in case you needed to get in touch with me._

_Serenity_

"well at least she is not with some boy or something" sighs in relief

"now for the food"

Kaiba's Limo

takes out his cell phone

"hey we are here in the driveway prepare the necessary things"

Mokuba nods into the phone "righto big bro"

Click

"well serenity we are here now so I am going to get out of the car and then reach for your hand okay"

Serenity nodded her head

opens the car door and gets out

"alright Serenity here I am grabbing your hand now slide out of the car"

She did that

leads her to the back of the house where the gardens were

Seto's thoughts

"good mokuba has the lights on and everything lets just hope that Serenity says yes"

End of Seto's thoughts

"well Serenity we are here you can take off the blind fold now"

serenity reaches up and pulls the blind fold off

Teehee that is the end for now I have decided to keep you guys waiting! Reviews for me please! Do this if you want more chapters for the story! I need motivation


	15. Becoming a Kaiba

Alright all I have decided that this is my last chapter for this story. I might do a sequel to this story but it all depends on if I have enough time. But enjoy this chapter! I thank all of those who have stuck with me on this story and commented on it. It has a journey for me, since this was my first story and is my baby and I have grown and learned more about writing.

_Review from the previous chapter:_

_Seto led her into the backyard and told her she could remove her blindfold. Serenity reached up and removed her blondfold._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Serenity's POV

I was led somewhere and finally we stopped. All of the sudden I heard Seto say that I could remove the blindfold. I was wondering what he had in store for me; well I figured that I would find out as soon as I removed the blindfold, which I did.

End of POV

Serenity gasped when she looked around and saw the backyard of his house all lit up with white christmas lights in the trees and vases of roses all around. "Oh Seto" she breathed as she took another look around "it's breathtaking, I don't know what to say" Seto smiled and motioned towards the table set for two "well you could say that you will join me for dinner Serenity" she smiled and nodded "I would love to join you for dinner Seto" he escorted her over to the table and held the chair out for her and scootched her in once she sat down. Taking his seat Seto snapped his fingers and servants appeared pushing carts with various deserts on them. "What is all this for Seto?" Serenity asked as a delicious plate of desers was layed out infront of her.

Seto just smiled and took a sip of wine and nodded to the servant to pour him some more and then pour Serenity a glass. "Can I not treat my favorite girl to a romantic desert at my own house?" she giggled "of course you can, I was just wondering what the occasion was" all Seto could do was smile and begin to eat. "You will see Serenity" throughout desert Seto charmed her even more then he had when they had first gone out and started their long courtship. This was like heaven to them both and they hoped that it would never end.

Meanwhile Mokuba was spying from his hidden spot in a tree near the table. He was trying to be quiet but he was just so excited and wondered when Seto was going to pop the question to Serenity. They had spent the whole day working on the setting, how he would pop the question and what kind of ring to get her. Mokuba sighed and shook his head, when it came to women his brother had two left feet. It's not that his brother did not know how to handle a woman, it's just that he usually spent time mocking them and trying to get them away from him or making them swoon and then dashing their hopes and their mothers hopes. He was glad that Serenity had come into his big brother's life. While sitting up there he started thinking about what had happened throughout the day.

Flashback

Seto growled as he was dragged into yet another jewlery store that day. "Mokuba I know you want me to find the perfect ring for Serenity but do you have to literally drag me into every store that you spot?" Mokuba turned and looked up at his big brother "oh come on Seto, you know that I love Serenity like a sister and that I would do anything for her and I want you and I to find the best ring for her" Seto sighed "alright alright drop the cute face, just don't drag me along ok, I am a big boy I can walk on my own". Mokuba nodded and waltzed into the store and began to look around at the different rings.

Seto looked around the store, shaking his head at various rings knowing that they were either to big and flashy or to tiny and dull. Finally after looking around the store at least twice he came across the perfect ring. It was on a thin silver band, and right in the middle was a pink diamond that was just the right size. "It's perfect" he said as he called over a lady to help him make the purchase "this is the one that I want miss" The woman nodded and smiled "she sure is a lucky woman to be getting such a beautiful ring" Seto just paid the woman and left with the bag and Mokuba in tow.

After the ring shopping they went home and finished up the details on how to make everything look for the evening. Mokuba had stayed home to make sure everything was running according to plan and high tailed it into his tree when Seto had called before they left the restaruant to let him know they would be there soon.

End of Flashback

Mokuba sighed and waited for Seto to pop the question. Soon Seto cleared his throat whipped his mouth with his napkin. "Serenity there is something that I have been wanting to ask you for quite some time now" Serenity looked up from her small plate of deserts and smiled at him "what is it Seto?" she watched him get up and come over to her chair and kneel down and remove a small box from his coat pocket and look up at her "well you see Serenity ever since I first saw you I knew that you were like no woman I had ever met before, your eyes just sparkle every time you smile. I love you Serenity, you control me, you make me smile and I can never live without you" Serenity whiped away some tears and smiled at him "oh Seto" he opened the box and held it up to her "Serenity Wheeler will you marry me?"

Serenity could not believe her ears he was asking her to marry him, she nodded through happy tears and smiled "of course I will Seto! I would love to marry you" Seto smiled and slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her deeply. He was so happy that he had found the one for him and they would be married and together forever. No one would take them apart EVER.

The wedding was amazing. Joey gave her away even though he was not to happy about it, but he put on a smile and realized that there was nothing he could do and that his siter was old enough to make her own decisions. Plus he had Mai keeping her hand over his mouth while the two said their vows and kissed. All of her friends were there and they saw her and her new husband off onto their plane for their honeymoon. On the plane to Hawaii Seto and Serenity were smiling the whole way, they could hardly wait to start their new life together as husband and wife and even start their own family.

**The End**

_Ok thank you all for sticking with me through this story. I am sorry that I did not go into massive details on the wedding and her picking out a gown and all that. I did not have the time to go into massive details. This has been a wonderful story for me to work on, it will always be my baby and maybe one day when I have time and more inspiration I will do a sequel to this story. But until then read my other stories and leave comments._

Thank you's

**Full-Frontal Otaku**

**xXRoseGoddessXx**

**LoveoftheStoriesAnime**

**Egyptian Rose**

**kaiba's run-away bride**

**Black-Rose-of-Death**

**Dena Setsuko**

**ro'sbabie'04**

**Lil' Atemu**

**Cobra Strife**

**Pamster**

**strawberries**

Again thank you all who reviewed! Look at my other stories as well Mariks1andonly out!


End file.
